


Tenere labbra

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Prince of tennisPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu maniParole: 108 Word





	

I baci passionali che il coetaneo gli stava riservando facevano avvampare Atobe che avvertiva delle forti, atroci e violente scosse che invadevano completamenti il proprio corpo. Era completamente in balia di quel meraviglioso ragazzo che riusciva a fargli perdere la testa solo con due tenere labbra.  
Si sentiva come una vittima divorata, che inerme non riusciva a sfuggire al proprio predatore. Era così, lui era bersaglio di Tezuka che l'unico suo scopo era fargli provare il più grande ed intenso dei piacere.  
Quando quella bocca avvolgeva l'erezione e con quei movimenti bollenti veniva in quei palmi, veniva pervaso da un piacere che lo faceva innalzare fino in cielo.


End file.
